1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turntable of a disc player, more particularly to a turntable of a disc player capable of firmly holding a disc seated on it by means of a permanent magnet mounted inside it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a disc in a mini disc player is pressed to be firmly fixed by a disc clamper.
One such prior art disc player is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,157 granted to Kaoru Morinaga, which has a disc clamper for clamping a disc seated on a turntable.
The disc clamper comprises a reel fixed to a subchassis by a screw; a winding around the outer periphery of the reel; a clamp member having a hole, which is inserted into the reel and movable up and down; a ring-like permanent magnet mounted around the outer periphery of the clamp member; and a rod fixed to the subchassis and penetrating a hole of the clamp member, so that the reel is sandwiched between the subchassis and the rod,
In the above disc clamper, a disc on the turntable is urged by the clamp member when a magnet field generated around the winding in a DC current flow repels the magnet by electromagnetic force effected between the winding and the magnet.
Therefore, there exists a problem in that, since the disc clamper has to be separetely installed above the turntable, a disc player can not be made miniaturized.
As another prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,161 granted to Kurt Eisemann discloses a disc player provided with a pivotal lid mounting a disc loader, wherein a disc cartridge is loaded into the disc loader and a disc in the disc cartridge is fixed on the turntable when the pivotal lid is closed.
In the above disc player, there is a problem in that a disc is not seated on the turntable correctly since the disc moves to the opposite direction of insertion by a contact of a part of the disc with the turntable before the disc is fully seated on the turntable when the pivotal lid is closed.